narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Sasuke Uchiha
der ist doch garnicht mehr bei akatsuki, wieso steht dann da der steckbrief in akatsuki-style?? kakashi-hrvatska ähm...tja in den folgen aber nocch.... Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiin, du hast das Profilbild verändert!!! Können wir nicht wieder das alte Bild nehmen? Auf dem sah er viel besser aus... Und das Akatsuki-Bild find ich auch nicht so gut, da sieht er auch panne drauf aus... Vielleicht kann ich dir Sonntag abend oder so ein besseres liefern, Ernie. ..::Aeris::.. 19:37, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) na dann suchst mir zwei bessere raus und ich lad die dann hochErnie1992 19:38, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) soll ich das alte wieder herstellen? das habe ich nehmlich schon gelöscht. --Revan55 19:43, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ja ich fänd das alte einfach besser. Das war perfekt. Dieser "LMAA-Blick" zeichnet ihn einfach aus. Nach einem besseren Bild 2 im Akatsuki-Status könnte man ja nochmal suchen... ..::Aeris::.. 19:04, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) sollte man in der triva nicht noch schreiben das er naruto aus einer laune heraus nicht getötet hat? ElMoAusDemGrumm 22:48, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sasuke hat echt keine skrupel seine eigen Leute in den tot zu schicken. Bin mal gespannt ob Sasuke vielleicht auch noch Tobi/Madara töten wird. Weil das Tobi/Madara dem Sasuke noch was bei bringt und Sasuke dann noch sagt das er jetzt stärker als Tobi/Madara ist und im somit nutzt los wird. Wann bekommt Sasuke woll sein permantets Mangekyou Sharinganspermantets Mangekyou Sharingans wie so den nicht. es wird mich eher wunder wen er es nicht bekommt da ja Madara irgend etwas mit im vor hat da denke das Sasuke auch das permantets Mangekyou Sharingans oder vielleicht nocht etwas viel strkers Wie kommst du darauf, dass er es überhaupt bekommt? Ninjason 14:34, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wer ist jetzt der Stärkere (Manga 483) Sasuke oder Naruto!!! Naruto wäre ja in allen bereichen der schwächere,oder weil er ist ja Wind Element und damit ja gegen Feuer Element benachteiligt Sasuke braucht nur eine Technik wie Amatsura und Rasen shuriken wäre nutzlos mit Susano würde er noch 1 oder 2 Rasenshuriken aufhalten und mit 1 oder mehreren Pfeilen wäre Naruto Tod auch wenn er im Sennin Modo ist da pain ihn ja auch durchbohren konnte also Sasuke ist der stärkere oder. Solche Fragen kann man nicht einfach mit ja oder nein beantworten. Dazu ist hier auch einfach der falsche Ort - wir sind ein Wiki. Am besten stellst du solche Fragen in einem Forum, wo das lang und breit über mehrere dutzend Seiten diskutiert werden kann. Ninjason 19:33, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Außerdem ist Narutos Windelement zumindest Sasuke Blitzelement überlegen. Da hat er also nen Vorteil. Ähhmm ah nee wegem Feuerelement ist er im Nachteil ..::Aeris::.. 20:24, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Okay ich sags so: :Sasuke Vs Naruto (Wind vs Blitz&Feuer) :Juin Vs Kyuubi ( zustand 2 vs Kyuubi) :Mangekyou sharingan VS Eremiten Modus (Mangekyou vs Eremiten) So und nun ist es leicht zu erklären wer gewinnt :Wind vs Blitz&feuer GEWINNER: SASUKE :Juin vs kyuubi GEWINNER: NARUTO :Sharingen vs Eremiten GEWINNER: UNENTSCHIEDEN Ich würde sagen der Kampf wäre aufgrund dieser fähigkeiten recht ausgeglichen gewinnen kann man nur im Kampf Sharingan vs Eremiten wer vorteile hat wer dort gewinnt gewinnt auch den Kampf doch bist jetzt hat keiner der beiden den eindeutigen Vorteil d.h wir müssen warten bis jemand den vorteil hat oder dieser Kampf wirklich statt findet... grusshollaholla aber sasuke ist nicht mehr im besitz des juinErnie1992 11:50, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Stärke Sasuke ist eindeutig überlegen,weil er hat ja das mal des fluches dann kann er noch das mangekyou sharingan,Amaratasou,dann ist Naruto Tot?Hab ich recht oder hab ich recht??????? Was ist wenn Naruto dann einen Schattendoppelgänger macht das mal des Fluches hat Sasuke nicht mehr da hast du unrecht und bis jetzt hab die beiden nicht mehr gegen eine ander gekämpft und so kann man nicht sagen wer stärker ist. falls Naruto jetzt im kampf Kakashi gegen Sasuke auf taucht wird bestimmt nicht zum kampf ,,Naruto gegen Sasuke,, kommen da Sasuke geschächt ist und Madara würde dann auf tauchen und Sasuke mit nemmen. Ich finde auch das Sasuke stärker ist, aber irgendwie schafft es naruto auch sich stark zu beweisen, weil er ja gegen Pain/Nagato gekämpft und gewonnen hat und ein ganzes Dorf so mit gerettet. Außerdem hat Pain/Nagato noch das Rinnegan, 6 weitere Körper und hat so mit noch nie im Kampf verloren. Sasuke hingegen war nach dem Kampf gegen Deidara sehr erschöpft und noch dazu hat Suigetsu ihm geholfen, indem Manda beschworen hatte, der als Schutzschild dienen sollte. Ich habe noch eine Frage im Bezug auf Sasukes Stärke: Ich habe irgendwo gehört oder gelesen, dassdas Sharingan womöglich vom Byakugan abstammt. Wieso scheint es mir dann so, als ob das Sharingan viel stärker ist? Laili1997 17:35, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC)# ......................ich weiß das naruto der stärkere ist warum fragt ihr euch??? es ist einfach...1. naruto kann jetzt den 9 schwä. kontrlieren also sprich ohne ende chakra und kraft 2. er spürt dank seiner mutter jede böse oder schlechte energie egal in welcher form der gegner sich befindet.... 3. er besitzt die schnelligkeit seines vaters ( fehlt mir grade nicht ein wie die technik heißt) der gelbe blitz!!! der raikage ist schneller als das ameterasu was sazuke und itchi benutzen und das beste der gelbe blitz (naruto) ist um einiges schneller als der raikage ;-) sorry das ich das hier rein schreibe!!! Sasuke Akatsuki Hey ist Sasuke noch bei Akatsuki oder nicht Sasuke ist doch eigentlich nur mit Akatsuki verbündet, falls du das meinst. Und sie müssten immer noch verbündet sein, da sie ja die gleichen Ziele haben. Sasuke lässt sich nur anscheindend nicht gerne Befehle geben ^^(Ich denke mir, dass du deswegen fragst, weil er so patzig auf Madaras Forderungen geantwortet hat, oder?). xxchrissyxx Ja das meint ich thx ^^ Kein Problem xD. xxchrissyxx Chidori Nagashi Ich habe eine Frage . Wer hat eigentlich Sasuke das chidori Nagashi beigebracht , Timo :er ist selbst der erfinder Johnny/ジョニ一 17:32, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nuke-Nin Ähm eigentlich ist Sasuke auf deutschem Stand noch gar nicht als Nuke-Nin registriert oder? Kiba lnuzuka 10:12, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Soviel ich weiß, ist man, sobald man sich gegen das Dorf wendet und es verlässt ein Nuke-Nin. Und im deutschen Anime ist er ja schon im Bingo-Buch eingetragen, von daher ist er ganz sicher ein Nuke-Nin ;) Korrigiert mich, wenn ich falsch liege^^Charadine 10:57, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ja so ist das Bingo-Buch definiert. Starke Ninjas aus anderen Dörfer oder Nuke-Nins. Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 11:12, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Leute ich habe einmal eine wichtige Frage. Es dreht sich um nen Soundtrack im Kampf Sasuke vs Killerbee ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2jqmJj2SKU&playnext_from=TL&videos=L2fXWZ7EO6g ) der soundtrack geht ungefähr ab 1:17 los. Kann mir einer auf meine Seite schreiben wie der heisst? Wenn ich mich nicht irre kam der auch schonmal im kampf gg kakuzu LipiNoBakuha vll. könnte man bei Sasuke noch schreiben, dass er zwar ein Nuke-nin ist, vom Rang her aber wie Naruto eigentlich noch Ge-Nin ist Wozu? Nuke-Nin ist alles was zählt. Kabuto war auch ein Genin und keinen juckt's. Sobald man sich außerhalb der städtischen Administration befindet, ist der Shinobi-Rang verfallen. Sasuke ist also kein Genin mehr, auch wenn er die Prüfung mal geschafft hat. Er hat sozusagen seine Shinobi-Karriere gekündigt. Ninjason 18:54, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Eigentlich nicht, denn Tsunade hat ja dafür gesorgt das Sasuke nicht als Nuke-Nin deklariert wird. Erst Danzou hat dafür gesorgt dass er auch als Nuke-Nin behandelt werden darf Profilbild(Spoiler) In Kapitel 487 (also ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob es das ist) sieht man Sasuke kurz nachdem im Itachis MS von Tobi übertragen worden ist könnte man das nicht als Profillbild für den Spoiler nehmen bis ein aktueleres erscheint? Kiba lnuzuka 11:43, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) und warum??? es gibt von sasuke 850.000 Bilder die man nehmen könnte und du willst ein Mangabild nehmen auf dem er sitzt und die augen verbunden hat...versteh ich nicht ^^ '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 11:49, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :@kiba inuzuka: - warten wir bis das neue EMS zu sehen ist, dann können wir das profilbild erneuern (falls das bild dann auch gut ist). @trunx: es ist nichts daran verkehrt ein MANGA-bild zu nehmen, auch wenn es s/w ist... hauptsache es beschreibt den chara passend aktuell. Johnny/ジョニ一 11:55, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::mir gings nicht ums mangabild ^^ es geht einfach darum, dass wir kein bild von ihm brauchen in so einer situation oder jedesmal ein neues spoilerbild hochladen nach jeden kapitel. (persönnlich gefallen mir gecolorte Bilder ;) ) 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:13, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) in welcher Kapitel kommt das Sasuke das Sharingan schon mit 7 jahren konnte ?--Tissey-- 13:41, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :das war beim oder nach dem kampf itachi vs sasuke glaub ich. da hat sich sasuke erinnert, wie er damals als itachi seinen clan auslöschte ihn verfolgte und aus hass hat sich sein sharingan aktiviert - damals war er 7. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:20, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Magen: Kyouten Chiten Als Sasuke in seinem KAmpf mit Itachi dessen Tsukuyomi abwehrt und auf Itachi selbst anwendet, hat er doch dieses Jutsu benutzt, oder nicht? Also es steht nirgends, aber da Itachi es verwendet, um Gen-Jutsus zurückzuwerfen, macht das ja Sinn. Wenn jetzt einer antworten will "Ne, Sasuke, kann mit seinem Sharingan auch so ein Jutsu kopieren und zurückwerfen.", antworte ich: "Itachi dann ja auch, wozu dann das Jutsu?". Ninjason 10:42, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Gegen Orochimaru wird's das wohl auch gewesen sein. Ninjason 10:48, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) gegen orochimaru vllt, aber nicht gegen itachi, unwahrscheinlich. denn, dass sasuke itachis tsukyoumi i-wie abgewehrt hatte, hat eher was mit seinem "auf level 2 des fluchmals (im gen-jutsu drin) übergehen" zu tun. aber auch das ist vllt nicht der grund, sondern der ganz klarer, dass itachi sasuke schon von anfang an '''gewinnen lassen wollte - da hätte er ihn natürlich nicht mit seinem MS fertig machen wollen, sondern es so dargestellt als ob es sasuke von alleine schaffte. und wir wissen ja jetzt, dass er das nicht geschafft hätte. also, sasuke hat itachis tsukuyoumi gar nicht abgewehrt - itachi ließ alles so aussehen, ist doch klar. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:15, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Dude, darum geht es nicht, und mir ist auch klar. wer wen gewinnen lassen wollte. aber Gewinnen lassen, heißt auch nicht "sein eigenes Tsukuyomi fressen wollen" sonst hätt er sich ja auch einfach in den Staub werfen können. Ist ja auch wurscht - ich will wissen, ob jemand mir zustimmt, wenn ich sage "Sasuke kann dieses Jutsu." Ninjason 15:29, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :na wenn du nur um zustimmung oder ablehnung fragst, dann sag ich NEIN =D (also keine zustimmung ^^) mal schauen was die anderen noch so sagen. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:38, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :nein. wartet auf neue schriften und da stehts vllt drin. Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 07:00, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sasukes Tsukuyomi Also wann hat Sasuke das Tsukuyomi angewnnt? bei dem ninja am zaun sagte sein teamkollege suigetsu der ninja am zaun sein bereits in seinem genjutsu gefangen, kein tsukuyomi , oder als er gegen killerbee kämpfte dagte er nur genjutsu,dass sasuke das tsukuyomi beherscht ist nur eine theorie^^ ob Sasuke später wieder an Naruto´s seite kämpft ich glaube nicht das Sasuke sich von Naruto noch um stimmen lässt. es würde irgend wie nicht passen weil ja Kishimoto den Sasuke zum negativ gegen stück von naruto gemacht hat. Ja aber ich glaube wenn man mal kreativ ist geibt es genug szenarien in den Sasuke doch seite an seite mit Naruto kämpfen könnte / würde. Hier mal eines: Madara möchte Sasukes Körper, Sasuke erfährt dies und stellt sich gegen Madara. merkt jedoch schnell das er keine Chance auf einen Sieg hat, da Madara mit seinem Rinegan einfach zu stark ist! (das ist jetzt sehr weit hergezogen) Itachi schafft es sich aus Edo Tensei zu befreien, und erzählt Sasuke was seine echten Ziele waren, zB. Konoha beschützen. Nun wird Sasuke von Itachi wieder auf die "gut Seite" geholt und kämpft mit Naruto gegen Madara. Madara beschwört jedoch gedo Mazo und gewinnt fast gegen die beiden, itachi opfert sich und hält Madara etwas auf, mit seinem Susanoo, verliert aber. (hier könnte irgendwo auch noch Itachis geschenk an Naruto zu tragen kommen) und am ende gewinnen Sie mega knapp mit einer Chidori Rasengan kombi. Gruß polenpatriot22 Echt? stimmt das oder ist das erfunden? :erfunden und sehr unlogisch!! itachi ist unter kontrolle von kabuto und wird das auch bleiben, er kann sich nicht befreien und wenn er sich doch berfreien könnte, würde er sich sofort auflösen!! außerdem weis sasuke was für ziele itachi hatte und hat sich trotzdem für sseinen weg entschieden!! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1]](Dissi) 17:47, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Achso schade aber den das war echt eine gute geschichte ;D aber in Naruto akkipuuden oder wie das heist ist sasuke wieder in konoha! An narutos seite °.° In team 7 mit kakashi :Vorsicht!! akkipuuden ist Fan Made, also eine geschichte die von Fans gemacht wurde, sie hat nichts mit der narotu Geschichte zu tun udn wurde nicht von kishi erfunden. Nicht alles glauben, sonden immer sicher gehen, dass die infos im Manga vorkommen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 09:30, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC :ae ^^ also kommt sasuke nicht züruck super dan brauch ich mir naruto nicht mehr ansehen ^^ xD :na so würde ich es nicht sehen! Villt. wird er zurückkommen, das können wir jetzt noch nicht wissen Komisches Sharingan Als sasuke sein sharingan erweckt im kampf gg haku hat sein linkes sharingan einen hacken und sein rechtes 2....warum is des so ? :weil sein sharingan sich noch entwickelt hat und noch nicht vollständig war (3 tomoe in jedme auge). ganz einfach. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:04, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Sasukes Kraft Also ich finde, dass Sasukes Kraft echt unfähr ist gegen NAruto :D Punkto Nummer 1. Sein MS, er hat sozusagen sein MS von Itachi geschenkt bekommen (total unfähr). was wäre wenn itachi sein amaterasu nicht über sasuke an tobi gerichtet hätte...hätte sasuke es jemals erweckt ? 2. Sasuke ist kishis lieblingschar. also rüstet er ihn natürlich entsprechend aus dh. amaterasu,susano'o,tsukoyomi,kirin und viele weitere... hat naruto da eine chance ?? nein...was hat naruto? : FRS. Sage Modo, Fuchschakra kontrolieren, 3. ich will nicht wissen welche kräfte noch hinter dem EMS lauern sasuke muss nur ein amaterasu machen oder ein genjutsu(naruto kann ja nicht mal so gut genjustus auflösen...und dass tsukoyomi auf keinen fall) fazit. kishi stellt sasuke so viel besser dar..und der finale kampf endet indem Naruto prächtig einstecken muss und dann Sasuke mit seinem lieblich aufmunterndem freundes gelaber zu vernunft bringt =( was soll das? wieso denken alle über das ende von naruto und den finalkampf nach!! Sasuke wird auch total stark gemacht und naruto kann nursein rasengan und doppelgänger. wieso auch immer kishi das macht, dass macht den manga aber auch interessant, wenn du es unfähr findest musst du dich damit abfinden oder aufhören mit manga lesen MegaPimpf1 20:52, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also ich würde sagen naruto gewinnt im taijutsu (wegen der naturenergie) im nin und gen jutsu sasuke habt ihr schon von naruto akkipuden gehört ? meinst du shippuuden oder das da Sasuke 94 16:23, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :dieses "akkipuden" ist ein Fake. Sowas gibt es nicht.DarkPain14 17:08, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) und was soll das den darstellen Sasuke 94 17:12, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :also soweit ich mitgekriegt habe sind Naruto und Sakura in der Anbu und sind älter geworden. Aber wie gesagt er ist ein Fake.DarkPain14 17:16, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::das kanst du noch nicht beurteilen obwohl noch keine geschichten rausgekommen sind von akkipuden wer weiß ob es sich vieleicht doch keine fakes sind. :::Natürlich ist das ein FAKE. Bitte Naruto in der ANBU? Und vorallem der Name akkipuden (klingt wie kakipuden). Das ist 100% ein Fake. Diese Videos sind alle Fakes.DarkPain14 19:29, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::Natürlich ist das ein Fake. Weder Naruto noch Sakura waren in der ANBU. Und sie sind auch nicht gealtert. Wenns sowas gäbe, dann im Manga und das gibts nicht, also: Fake.--DasallmächtigeJ 19:31, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) endlich mal jemand, der mir zu stimmt. Wenn es sowas gäbe, dann hätte das Kishi bestimmt bekannt gegeben.DarkPain14 19:33, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) das mit anbu glaub ich euch aber kishi hat auch kein manga davon veröffendlich aber kishi hat nicht um sonst den tittel akkipuden und bilder, vidios hergestellt. Nun ja das mit den krieg tema kann sehr dauern wie man bereits weiß gibt es noch keine geschichte keine fakten und keine rang erhöhung aber der tittel akkipuden wurde nicht um sonst hergestellt von kishi es müste swehr spät kommen aber ich würde es noch nicht als fake betrachten auch wenn kein manga und anime kam. :Kishi hat weder BILDER noch VIDEOS erstellt. Das ist ein FAKE.DarkPain14 19:57, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::doch bider auf jeden fall und vidios auch aber es hat nichts mit der geschichte zu tun oder wenn du es nicht weißt geh auf naruto akkipuden nur. :::DAS IST NUR EIN FAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Um das ein für alle mal klar zu stellen: wir sind das NARUTOpedia. Wir machen das, weil wir eine gewisse AHNUNG von unserem Fach haben. Wenn es sowas gäbe oder Kishi da auch nur am Rande mitgewirkt hätte WÜSStEN wir das. --DasallmächtigeJ 20:18, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) das ist sicher ein fake, weder im manga noch im anime sind solche sachen, nicht mal im filler oder special Sasuke 94 20:27, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) das sind nur einpaar Fanmade Bilder.DarkPain14 20:40, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) glaub nicht an jeden Mist, das ihr liest. Wenn es sowas gäbe, dann würde es hier stehen.DarkPain14 21:00, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) @unangemeldeter benutzer, der die frage über akipuden gestellt hatte: dieses "akipuden" hat NICHTS mit dem eigentlichen naruto von kishimoto zu tun = also fake. 1. macht kishimoto kein anime. 2. dieses akipuden ist einfach nur eine weitere FAN-MADE geschichte über naruto. solche selbsterdachten storys gibt es in unmengen. und viele sind sogar gut und interessant gemacht, klar. aber sie sind dennoch nicht der original-naruto. johnny/ジョニー 12:07, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) @unangemeldeter benutzer das hätte es du eigentlich an dem Namen merken müssen.DarkPain14 15:40, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Unpassendes Parameter Das Parameter von Sasuke ist total unpassend. Er ist doch momentan viel stärker. 1. Er hat das permanente Mangekyou Sharingan. 2. Somit hat er das stärkste Gen-Jutsu (also Tsukoyumi) wodurch er einen höheren Wert bei Gen-Jutsu haben sollte. 3. Er ist schneller als im Parameter angegeben. 4. Er hat Deidara besiegt, wodurch er einen besseren Gesammtwert als er haben sollte (Was er nicht hat) 5. Er ist mit dem PMS warscheinlich genauso gut, warscheinlich sogar besser als Kakashi. Auch hier sollte er einen höheren Wert oder wenigstens den selben haben. 6. Durch Itachis Augen hat er so zusagen seine Kraft bekommen. Weshalb er mindestens den selben Wert wie er haben sollte. :ich muss dir was erkären: 1. die parameter, die wir hier verwenden sind die von kishimoto, wir stellen sie ja nicht zusammen. und das was bei sasuke steht ist momentan nunmal das was es gibt. bis kishimoto das nächste databook mit neuen parametern rausbringt können wir nur die aktuellen, die es gibt verwenden - also die, die da stehen (auch wenn die charas mittlerweile stärker geworden sind). 2. nur durch sharingan, MS, permanentes MS, byakugan oder rinnegan lässt sich kein parameter erhöhnen! und die parameter erhöht eh NUR KISHIMOTO selbst. das heißt egal was du hier schreibst und welche gründe du auch nennst, ändert es nichts an den parametern, weder diesen noch zukünftigen. johnny/ジョニー 20:55, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich glaube beide sind einfach gleichstark wenn sie sich nocheinmal treffen. glaub ich nicht. Wie jonny es schon gesagt hat die Parameter werden bestimmt in einpaar Wochen aktualisiert.DarkPain14 21:45, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :naja, bekannt ist es nicht wann das nächste databook erscheint, wir warten schon seit einigen jahren darauf :) ich wäre wirklich froh, wenn es noch dieses jahr in japan erscheinen würde. johnny/ジョニー 21:59, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Wir warten mittlerweile so lange, ich gehe mal davon aus, das nächste Databook kommt erst nach dem Krieg. Hoffentlich ein großes mit allen Chars und Jutsus, am besten wären eigentlich 2.--DasallmächtigeJ 00:11, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::oder drei =D.DarkPain14 12:02, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) sha ist kein databook oder, weil ich hatte mich schon über neue infos gefreut aus denen leider nichts wurde Sasuke 94 18:44, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :natürlich sind "schriften des sha" ein databook O_o was denn sonst? johnny/ジョニー 19:54, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) oh sorry tut mir leid habs verwechselt ich glaube kai war keins sorry Sasuke 94 22:13, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Sein Tsukuyomi fehlt. Setzt er gegen den Kumo-Nin ein, als er nach Killerbee sucht. Mal nebenbei, reicht hier keine Halbsperrung?--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:58, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jemand könnte Pachinko no Jutsu bei Filler reinsetzen.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 17:31, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :es müsste noch in feten Buchstaben gemacht werden.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 19:29, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Weder bei Sasuke noch bein einem anderem Uchiha wird jemals gesagt, dass sie direkt von Madara abstammen. Es ist nicht festzustellen, ob sie überhaupt verwandt sind, sollte man korrigieren.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 12:56, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Halbsperrung Ich finde hier würde eine Halbsperrung völlig reichen. Das man hier jedesmal jemanden bitten muss, wenn was anfällt, nervt nämlich schon ein wenig.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:28, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) jetzt müsstest du sie bearbeiten können[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 00:35, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) kannst du es bearbeiten?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 12:21, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Sry leute ich weiss psst nich zu diesem theme aber ihr müsst mir helfen:( ich suche seit ewigkeiten ein naruto shippuuden ost aber finde es nich :( es kommt in folge 140 vor wo tobi, sasuke alles erzählt part 1 ca. in der 5min wie heisst das lied :( mfg :auf "www.anime-loads.org" gibts die soundtracks. geh dort auf media -> soundtracks -> naruto. dieses lied gehört wahrscheinlich zu "Naruto Shippuuden OST 2". [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 09:57, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :( nein leider hab mir jetzt naruto shippuuden ost 1 und 2 ganz angehört aber das lied is nich dort. ich beschreib mal genauer : es kommt in folge 110 wo rinji, yuukimaru die wahrheit erzählt vor und in folge 113 orchimaru und kabuto reden so ca. in den mitten des jeweiligen partes und wie gesagt folge 140 in der 5 min YahiKonan 15:06, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :naja, da kann ich dir leider auch nicht weiter helfen :/ vllt ist es in i-einem anderen OST drin. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:25, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) na egal :( ich such mal weite danke für deine hilfe. :keine ursache. viel glück noch beim weitersuchen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:13, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke :D kann ich gebrauchen :)YahiKonan 17:01, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ehrlich endlich hab ich es gefunden :D das lied ist ein unrelead das heisst noch nich fertiggestelltes ost aber anhören kann ich es trotzdem :DYahiKonan 02:16, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) im kampf gegen danzo ist sasukes susano genau komplet geworden wie itachis susano und genau da ist er jetzt so stark wie itachi denke ich so. Naruto vs Sasuke Sasuke kann niemals der stärkere sein auch wenn ich selber Sasuke Fan bin und alles über ihn weis muss ich zugeben das naurto stärker ist 1 Das Naruto stärker ist : Sasuke hat kein Juin modus mehr weil Itachi es absorbiert hat. naruto dagegen kann Senin modus und seit ein paar folgen auch den kyubie Perveckt kontroliern 2 Das Naruto stärker ist : Sasukes MS würde nichts bringen weil es nur nur lebendige wesen die organe oder auch materielle dinge verbrennen lassen also Amaterasu aber der kyubie besteht nur aus chakra das chakra verschlingt einfach die flammen :) 3 Das Naruto stärker ist : Ausserdem beherrcht naruto auch bald ein ultimative chakra bombe damit hat sasuke keine changse : ((((( nur mal so neben bei ist sasuke mashis lieblings char ??? Naruto vs Sasuke Sasuke kann niemals der stärkere sein auch wenn ich selber Sasuke Fan bin und alles über ihn weis muss ich zugeben das naurto stärker ist 1 Das Naruto stärker ist: Sasuke hat kein Juin modus mehr weil Itachi es absorbiert hat. naruto dagegen kann Senin modus und seit ein paar folgen auch den kyubie Perveckt kontroliern 2 Das Naruto stärker ist: Sasukes MS würde nichts bringen weil es nur nur lebendige wesen die organe oder auch materielle dinge verbrennen lassen also Amaterasu aber der kyubie besteht nur aus chakra das chakra verschlingt einfach die flammen :) 3 Das Naruto stärker ist: Ausserdem beherrcht naruto auch bald ein ultimative chakra bombe damit hat sasuke keine changse :((((( nur mal so neben bei ist sasuke mashis lieblings char ??? :jup, isser=) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 22:03, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich sehe es ähnlich aber nicht genauso da ich bereits ne schöne idee fürs ende habe^^. Ich würde sagen das Naruto gewinnen würde. Sasuke hat sein Fluchmal nicht mehr und damit einen seiner stärksten Trümpfe verloren. Während Naruto mit dem Sennin Modus sogar einen Vorteil gegen Sasukes EMS. Denn soweit mich meine erinnerung nicht trügt hieß es mal das man im Sennin Modus gegen Gen-Jutsu immun ist. Dazu kommt auch noch das Naruto damit im Tai-Jutsu eine höhere Reichweite hat und er sein Rasenshuriken werfen kann. Das mit dem Kyuubi lasse ich mal aussen vor da ich nicht denke das Naruto Kyuubi nach dem Kampf mit Madara noch haben wird. Wäre auch nicht sonderlich sinnvoll da es sonst keinen Fairen Mega-End-Fight zwischen Naruto und Sasuke geben könnte. Sensei Goldentail 04:29, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich sehe die beiden relativ ausgeglichen, wenn es um die reinen personen geht, kommt der Kiyubi dazu hat Naruto die Oberhand. Wie stark Sasuke mit dem EMS wird weiß man natürlich noch nicht !! ich möchte mal was klar stellennaruto ist weder noch immun gegen genjutsus, da haste was verwechselt, du meinst sicher bee, er ist aufgrund daher das er das hacibib in sich versiegelt hat und es kontrolieren kann. in einer genjutsu hilft das hachibi ihm. doch das geht nur daher das bee sein biju gezähmt hat. und naruto kann nur kyuubis chakra gezähmt hat allerdings lange nicht sein biju geähmt wie killer bee als fällt bei ihm zur zeit die genjutsu immunität weg. das ist ein unterschied ob man das chakra eines bijus kontroliert oder ob man sein biju gezähmt und kontroliert. Jönäs 19:52, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) aber in einem gebe ich recht naruto wird bestimmt gewinne nicht unbedingt wegen seinen fähigkeiten.da glabu ich ist sasuke ihm etwas über aber dennoch müsst ihr an narutos riesigen chakrahaushalt denken. überlegt mal sasuke mag zwar ein riesiges jutsu repertoire haben dennoch wie viele un d wie oft kann er diese anwenden. narutos chance besteht kirin auszuweichen oder mit rasen shuriken zu kontern. ich glaube auch das im duell rasen shuriken gewinnen würde weil einfach fuuton stärker als raiton ist. der andere grund warum naruto nicht verliert ist einfach der vom storymäßigen her. das hat jetzt nichts mit dem kampf zu tun. wie würde es aussehen wenn der hauptprotagonist im kampf sterben würde. damit wäre der ganze manga im arsch. das bedeutet das einmal das schlechte gweinnt. denn üblich gewinnt das gute am ende. Jönäs 20:05, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja ich glaube ich hab mich i-wo verlesen oder verhört als es um den sennin mode ging. aber ich hab mich nochmal n bissl über belesen und da standen ein paar sachen durch die ich 3 theorien für den Kampf "Sasuke vs. Naruto bzw. Naruto vs. Gen-jutsu". denn, 1. um ein gen-jutsu zu brechen muss man sein chakra auf einen schlag entfesseln oder jemand anderes unterbricht den chakrafluss, aber das wichtige ist ja das das gen-jutsu bei der aktivierung des sennin mode unterbrochen werden könnte. es könnte aber auch sein das 2. da man ja im sennin mode chakra aufspüren kann sollte es theoretisch möglich sein durch die illusion hindurch das chakra des gegners aufzuspüren. oder 3. diese "Kraft" die naruto durch itachi bekommen hat, von der noch niemand weiß was diese kraft überhaupt macht, könnte naruto gegen gen-jutsus beschützen. das wäre doch genial. itachi wusste schon von anfang an das naruto i-wann gegen sasuke kämpfen wird und weil er seinen kleinen bruder vor einen riesen fehler bewahren möchte hat er naruto mit dieser "kraft" gegen sasukes sharingan oder vielmehr sein MS immun gemacht oder halt gegen seine gen-jutsus. Sensei Goldentail 05:16, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Sharingan hät da mal einpaar fragen !!? 1. hat man sasuke schon mit dem permanenten sharingan gesehen oder liegt der kerl immernoch im op dings oder sonst wo ? und 2. er hat ja von orochimaru den vertrag mit den schlangen unterzeichnet und im kampf gegen danzou kann er vögel beschwören weiss man was dazu ?.... YahiKonan 00:27, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) vielen dank schonmal im vorraus. ;) :nein & nein. ps: er kann EINEN vogel beschwören. LipiNoBakuha 00:39, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::wenn er einen vogel beschwören kann, kann er bestimmt auch mehrere beschwören [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 09:31, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Man weis zwar nichts darüber, aber der Falke wird oft als Symbol das Uchiha Clans verwendet. Somit könnte der Vogel vielleicht eine Beschwörungstier des Clans sein.Einooor 09:39, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) aber das wäre dann doch irgendwie unfair dann hat er so zugane zwei beschwörungen und ich hab mal gelesen das sasuke den schlangen vertrag abgebrochen hat und jetzt vögel beschwören kann steht auch bei ihm im wikia aber ich find es zumindest viel geiler al schlange YahiKonan 21:45, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :dass sasuke jetzt den falken oder vögel beschwören kann ist klar - eine tatsache. ob er je noch schlangen beschwören wird, bleibt unbekannt. wahrscheinlich nicht mehr. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:57, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::wenn man zu den beschwörungs listen geht wo alles steht hat welches wem gehört da steht bei sasuke nur vogel keien schlangen mehr also schätz ich schon mal das er nur noch vögel beschwören kann aber ich rag mich auch von wem er das gelernt hat YahiKonan 22:29, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::nein, da steht bei "schlangen" auch sasuke. schließlich hat er ja schlangen beschwören. wie gesagt, es ist halt nur unbekannt ob er je noch schlangen beschwören wird. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:35, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::wieso sollte er jetzt keine schlangen mehr beschwören? pain konnte doch auch mehrere tiere beschwören. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 12:34, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::ich sagte nicht, dass er es nicht soll. die schlangen beschwören kann er ja, klar. es sieht halt nicht danach aus, dass er i-wann wieder schlangen beschwören wird :/ ...zumindest siehts für mich so aus. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:50, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::ich weiss nich is mir irgendwie alles so komisch man hat doch gesagt das man maximal nur 1 vertrag machen kann aber bei paiin versteh ich es weil es alles andere körper waren mit dere jutsus aber bei sasuke kp YahiKonan 17:49, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::::wo wurde gesagt, dass man nur 1 vertrag abschließen kann? sowas gabs nirgendwo, soweit ich mich erinnere :/ ...und bei pain hat ja auch nur ein körper verschiedene tiere beschworen und selbst das spielt keine rolle weil es an sich nagato war, der durch seinen pain-körper die tiere beschworen hat. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:58, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::: :::::::also es ist so nicht in naruto shippuuden sondern noch bei den alten folge als naruto das noch von jiraiya gelernt hat hat er mal gesagt man kann nur einen vertrag mit tieren machen und bei pain soweit ich es verstanden habe sind die verschieden tiere die er beschwört di tiere die die pain körpers zu den lebzeiten hatte oder nich ?? bin euch zu umständlich sry haha YahiKonan 20:19, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Neues Profilbild thumb|right|AKTUELL thumb|left|NEU(1) thumb|left|NEU(2) thumb|left|NEU(3) Hi Leute, ich hab gesehen, dass hier die Bilder rumgetauscht wurden und am Ende das neue Bild genommen wurde. Jedoch kenne ich noch andere gute Bilder, die vielleicht noch besser als das jetzige wären. Also, welches findet ihr am besten?[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 23:13, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich würd NEU(3) nehmen, da man auch siht das er Blind ist/war... also nur für die Spoiler, für Die Deutsche Version das Aktuelle...[[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)60px 07:59, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::keines der neuen bilder ist besser als das aktuelle, weder zeichnerisch noch darstellerisch. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:22, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::find ich nicht.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 15:45, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Ich muss Johnny aber Recht geben. Das aktuelle Bild ist wirklich besser- Der Ausdruck ist einfach der beste. 188.103.33.60 20:37, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Beschwörungstier Bitte korrigiert mich, wenn ich etwas falsch verstanden habe. Ist es nicht so, dass man gar keinen Vertrag mit den Tieren haben muss, die man beschwört? Da für jede Beschwörung Blut gebraucht wird, reicht das Blut desjenigen aus, der einen Vertrag hat. Das Jutsu selbst kann ein anderer ausführen. So konnte Kabuto mit Orochimarus Blut Manda beschwören, genauso wie Suigetsu mit Sasukes Blut Manda beschworen hat. Und dass Sasukes Blut dafür geeignet war, lag (denke ich zumindest) auch nur daran, dass er Orochimaru "absorbiert" hatte. Es steht also gar nicht fest, dass Sasuke überhaupt einen Vertrag mit den Schlangen hat/hatte. Ich halte es für fragwürdig, ob er nach dem Verlust von Orochimaru und dessen Fluchmal noch eine Schlange beschwören könnte. Ob er das nötig hätte, sei dahingestellt. 188.103.33.60 20:43, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC)